The Possession
by FireCloud39000
Summary: kady been worried about kaira,she's been acting strange and talking to her "friend" till she gets constitly bullyed at school to the edge,now her "friend" is going to do soemthing very demonic (Discontinued)
1. bullyed

**HEY GUYS this is replacing yoshi's dead island so ENJOY**

**THE PASSE SSION**

kady has been worried about kaira's strange obsession with the blue screen of there t.v...she talks to was upstairs talking to the t.v "yeah...it happened again,i cant ever get along with anyone but katiss" kaira said sadly "_how come you dont hurt them for the harsh words?"_ "no...kady said not to fight till i can control my ice" she said,kaira formed a ball of ice in her hand,it expanded...till it exploding freezing half the room "see..." "_do you want my help?"_.Kady walked to kaira's room to check on her,kady peecked the door open looking inside "y-you want me to do w-what!" kaira shrecked _"yes,you should kill them" _"NO i will not kill other students in my school!" kaira shut the t.v of and unpluged it "i never want to hear that again" kaira screamed,kady felt bad for her...she never understand the torture she goes threw in school "kaira..." kaira walked towereds kady and huged her "y-you and katiss are the only friends i have" kaira sobed "kaira its okay" kady said strocking kaira's hair "ill help you,remember,you can allways sit at the table with me..." "but YOUR friends will start talking about me "ill tell them not to okay" kaira nodded "okay" kady smiled and kissed kaira on the cheeck and climbed in her bed and fell asleep

Kady starte cooking some pancakes and bacon(she's in cooking class but thats another story)kaira came down the stairs "mourning kaira...you ok?" kaira nodded "yeah,just nervous about school" kady sighned "its ok,if they say things...remember its not true k" kaira had alittle confadence

school started at 7:00 AM every 5 days of the week and kaira hated mour then bieng IN entured the building,nobody was saying anything about her,she smiled about that and went to her locker."UGH whats the loser doing here" a yoshi girl said "i bet she's here to be a nerd to the world" another said both of them grabbed her books,pencils,and art getting her stuff she started heading to class,a boy walked next to her till he nocked down her books "HEY the hell was that for" she yeled "the same reosen i did this" he slapped her across the face nocking her saw what happened and ran up to kaira "are you okay" she asked,kaira mound in pain as the bruse on the side of her face turned got up in facing the boy,she turned her hole body on fire(like super sonic)which scared him "OKAY OKAY ILL LEAVE" he took off with speed ability "kaira are you-" "n-no its okay...it will heal" kaira said "okay then...bye" "bye"

after harse classes with taunts and hurtful notes (trust me,i been there)lunch came letting every yoshi,koopa,toud and human(yes humans)to eat and see friends,kaira was looking for kady and her friends,she finally spoted her near the went to their table getting ready to sit down till- "this seats takin" a blue yoshi said,kaira tryed the other seat "that ones takin too" he repleyed "yeth,let her sit down" kady growled "ugh fine,let the baby sit down" yeth of the other girls came to the table "why the hell is the loser sitting here?" a koopa,natasia,growled "come on guys be nice,she's my sister" kady said,kaira was getting ready to sit down when a koopa,teddye(dont ask),pulled the chair making kaira fall down on her back "oops,sorry" ted laghed,so did everyone around that aria "listen her,only the cool kids sit her,go sit by your garbage habitat or just kill yourself!" natasia yelled making the hole room filled into kairas eyes "kaira are you-" kaira took off running out of the building,kady closed her eyes and took a deep breath "what the hell did you do" "i called her off! thats what""SHE'S MY SISTER!" kady yelled seeting her hole body on fire "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" kady wanted to burn that bitch alive,but defused "look,if want to stay my friends LEAVE KAIRA ALONE!"

kaira ran into her house running up to her pluged in the t.v,witch showed cartooon network till the screen go fuzzy and turned blue "OKAY YOU WHERE RIGHT" kaira sobed "they say hurtful things,what do i have to do" "..." "hello?" "...'' "HELLO-" a dark figured zipped out of the screen making everything go black...

**this was going to be posted in octerber but hey,i was bourd,what do you think the demn would make kaira do?**


	2. passesson

**hey bros new chapter READ IT p.s a speacal thanks to kooperkevic for the plot**

**note:**

_**katiss**_

**kaira**

kaira woke up in her bed,slitly(sorry for error i had 2 spelling testand im tired of spelling) confused about what happened "where am...what happened?" kaira mouned "i came home after school and found you lying on the ground uncouncous" kady said "what happened at school?" kaira asked "they...said a few words but dont worry,i think they will quit,need anything to drink or eat?" "y-yeah,just some water would do" kady nodded and left the room . kaira layed back down trying to remember what happened "_**kaira..." **_kaira looked around trying to figure out who or what is calling her name_** "kaira..." **_"whos there?" she asked nervously _**"dont be scared...im only a friend" **_"w-who?" _**"its me,kat"**_ "katiss,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND" kaira shreiked _**"its okay,im just going to make more tough to those beeches in your scool" **_katiss said in her accent(guess ^-^) "o-okay,are...are controling me?" _**"yes...sometimes,BUT only we you need help" **_"o-okay.." kaira said "who ya talking to?" kaira jumped at the sound of kadys voice "n-no one" kady's was alittle worried,but she was stressed about what happened in school

**NEXT MOURNING IN SCHOOL**

Kaira walked to her locker nervous about the others picken on her "HEY YOU" kaira turned around to see the dude that slapped her(**A/N this scene was helped writen with this song/remix:Bubble Bowl - Sparta Skycastle Mix on youtube,dont ask why but the base(skycastle) sound epic ^-^)**"got anything for me?" he said "WHAT no,this is my stuff" kaira growled "give me the dam bag!" he tryed to punch kaira but she grabbed his fist,she was surprised for a moment _**"dont worry,let me do the fighting"**_ kaira(or katiss) punch him knocking him to the ground "you little b!tch" getting up,he he again tryed to punch her but she ducked and punched him,he tryed to get up fell down again "fine,ill leave you alone...for now" he walked off with a bloody smiled "thank you..." she said to herself(or katiss) _**"you shouldve killed em"**_ "what? NO im not killing ANYONE!" kaira said _**"fiiine,im just making life easer" **_"im not going to look homacidal,just tough okay"

**LUNCH TIME**

kaira sat at a lunch table by herself eating her lunch,till she was slaped upside the head "what the" she looked to see natasia behind her "im suprise you beat up karale(name by deepdark48)"yeah,so?" "the school dance is coming up...maybe we could say a few good words?" _**"dont trust her,kill her now...KILL HER-" **_**"SHUT UP" "**yeah,okay...ill go..." "hm see ya there" nat walk off smiling thinking:**This will go well**

**well this chapters over...NOT LOL**

**SCHOOL DANCE(THANKS TO LILJOSH FOR THE IDEA OF KEVICS EMBARAS SCEENE(i love caps ^_^))**

kaira walk to the front door of the school "okay...so if anyone messes with me do what exactly?" "_**kill them..."**_ kaira eyebrow roseup _**"im just kiddding,let me handle it" **_"OKAY LETS GO!" kaira said trying to hold excitment,she walked in as everyone did there own thing,she saw a few people doing the suffle(party rock anthem),some where playing around with eather fire or zipping around stilling peoples soda's "HEY" She turned around and saw natasia "hey nat" "we were about to say the announce ment" "what is it?" "a surprise" natasia said smiling showing her fangs "yer a sherpant arent you" kaira said "hm,funny youll notice" nat showed kaira her seat on the stage "HELLO students of KP jr high" nat announced,meanwhile karale and katna where back stage setting up the surprise "ka...i dont think we should do this" katna said "after what she did to me,oh HELL no"(**A/N you see hear that in some of my youtube videos coming soon)**"we are here right to 'celebrat' kaira koopa" did she just say celebrat? "to give her alittle surprise riiiiight,now" out of no where a bucket of chocolete looken stuff fell on kaira

"WHAT THE FCK" she heared everyone start laghing at her "b-but you sayed this would be a surprise,and good words?" "yeah 'goood and FUNNY' words" natasia couldnt beleive it...tricked into getting spoiled chocolite milk spilled on her,kaira ran out of the school gym and out side in the parking lot "oh-oh my god...she..she tricked me" kaira was more angry then said _"__**dont worry,let ME HANDLE IT" **_katiss started to sound started feel sick,she bent over and started to cough,it got worse and she started to breath heavily till her breathing turned raspy,she stood up and smiled,her eyes where red ensted of icyblue "**now IM in control"**

**well im done,im going to take a break till november...maybe**

**what youll think kaira would do? guess right and get a free oc ^_^**

**any plot requast welcome and dont be a grammer nazi please**

**till next time EPIC OUT**


	3. torture

**no, i didnt discontunue this fanfic, i had it on hold so here you go...i got alot of request to do NOBC but its still in development**

**this is a short chapter**

Kady was worryed about kiara, she hasnt came to school in 3 days, she stays locked in her room and wont come out, not even to eat. Kady Knocked on her door "kiara come on! youve been in there for three days! come out!" Kady yelled knocking on the door "im busy..." Kiara/katiss(prounonce: keyotas) said "busy doing what!" "leave now...""im not ven in the room!" "go somewhere else...""why are you speaking like that!" kaira/katiss** (A/N i should call kiara katiss to make things easy)** growled, her eyes were red indicating anger(even though there red all the time during possassion) "go...now..." Kady growled in anger and walked away from the door.

Katiss was drwing a plan to get back at at natasia, she already added a chamber in the school to lead natasia down to...even lead her friends to for double kill '_**hey! let me out!' **_kiara yelled in katiss's mind "im staying in control, im doing what **I **WANT TO DO!" Katiss finish her plan "tomorrow is gonna be a bad day for her..." katiss laughed evilly

**SCHOOL**

**Natasia** was at her locker getting all of her stuff, she was glad that the annoying kiara didnt come to school "huh, i guess that prank scared her of" she chuckled. She clsed her locker and saw a note:

_**Natasia, come to the school basement at 8:30 am and bring you friends, kaira**_

She looked at the clock, 8:28, she went to get her friends that was at thier lockers "hey guys, i got this note from kiara, she says come to the basement, we can lock her down there" batasia said grinning "i dont now nat...didnt we do enough?" "lets just see how itll turn out"

Natasia, krystal, and anera walked down the stairs to the basemint "OKAY WE-" krystal got knocked in the head by something "kryst wha-" anera got knocked out also "girls...wher-" natasia was the next one knocked out

**(warning:lots of gore)**

Natasia woke up with a head ache, she tried to get up only to find out she was straped to a table "wha? HEY! let me go!" She yelled, she looked to her left and almost threw up, krystal neck was sliced open and chest and stomich slished open with guts and blood all over the table, she looked to her left and saw the same thing, but worse. Natasia couldnt take it and threw up all over the floor and table, She then heard footsteps and evil laughter "what the? WHO EVER YOU ARE LET ME GO!" "you picked on me, torture me, and embarased me in front of the hole school" "w-whoever you are im sorry okay" then she recognise the voice "kiara?" katiss walked in to the lit area "ready to meet your fate like you friends?" tears formed in natasia's eyes "please dont.." kiara grabbed something off the rack in front of her, it was a ice scapul "ready to feel my pain?" "NO KIARA DONT!" katiss placed the scapul on nat's stomich and sliced downward, natasia shreaked in pain tears flowing down her cheekes "k-kiara stop! i-i-it hurts!" natasia shreaked. katiss open up her stomich fully and grabbed her large intestine and pulled it out "natasia screamed in pain "PLEASE! IM SORRY!" KATISS only smiled at her torture. Katiss pulled what is known as the real stomich and threw it on the floor, katiss then placed the scapul on her neck "THIS is for all you did to me" "KIARA!" katiss slit natasia's neck and pulled the bone(or whatever its called) out and snaped it. Katiss took a picture with kaira's celll and sent it to everyone at school:

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!**

**sorry this chapter was sort and bad(is it?) i was lazy and had to hurry up, next chapter will be better i promise and im starting a new youtube lets play: ''journy to the End'' thats all you need to now :)**

**epic out**


End file.
